1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an optical module for transmitting and receiving optical signals in a fiber-optic communications system, and more particularly to a heat sink assembly for removing heat from an optical module on which opto-electronic and/or electronic components are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical modules come in a variety of shapes and sizes but all of them share at least one common feature: they contain opto-electronic components which generate heat that could adversely affect performance. In conventional modules, heat sinks are add-on features which increase the height of the module, its overall surface area, or both. This is a significant drawback because the increased size compromises the packaging density within the optical module and reduces system functionality on a per volume basis. It is therefore apparent that there is a need for an improved optical module heat sink that does not increase the effective size of the module and at the same time increases its functionality. This increased functionality desirably includes the integration of the heat sink with other components on the optical module.